A Walk in the Park
by So Long And Goodnight
Summary: Taito. About Matt and Tai's relationship and how Tai's father is abusive. Take heed in the rating! abuse! Don't like it Don't read it!
1. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I dont own digimon obviously! now i feel sad:(  
  
**Warnings: R! Taito (my fav couple) if you dont like taito then dont read!  
This chappie contains abuse! beware!  
  
Notes: Um yea this my first fic so bare wit me. Please no flames!  
The lines in bold writing mean there thoughts mkay?  
  
Summary: About Tai and Matt's relationship with the pain of Tai's constant abuse by his father.  
A Walk in the Park  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
It was a fine Saturday. The sun was shining and everyone around me was carefree.  
**God how can everyone be so happy all the time! It should be considered a crime!  
**I strolled down the street and took a right.  
**Wait a minute, this is the way to Tai's house**. I gave a inward sigh.  
**I should tell him how I feel but what if he's like a homophobic or something? I can't risk our friendship! Plus I don't really KNOW if I'm gay. I mean it was just a few dreams** But a little voice inside my head said _**oh but you remember how vivid those dreams were.** _I told myself mental to shut up. I continued walking towards Tai's house, hoping he wouldn't mind the sudden visit, but then again we are always both turning up at eachothers doors all the time since both of us have nothing to do other then homework. Who wanted to do homework? **Ok Izzy would but he doesn't count** All the sudden I found myself at Tai's door. I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts to relize where I was going. Then again. Going to Tai's house was always sorta automatic to me. O well I rose my hand to press the buzzer, but I heisitated. **Whats wrong with me? It's just Tai. I mean we always hang out and we're both always so comfortable around eachother  
**Before I knew it I was face to face with Mr. Yagami.  
" Hello Yamato", he said in a biting tone.

" Urm, is Tai home?", I said feeling uncomfortable. I smealt alcohol in his breath.

" No I'm sorry he's feeling a bit 'under the weather'", He said with a smirk and a drunken glance

" Oh, well ok. Can you tell him I stopped by?", I said sounding a bit crestfallen and a smidge worried

" Of course", he said, shutting the door curtly, in my face. I was now filled with worry about Tai. I knew he talked about how his dad drank and fought with his mother. I could see the hurt in his eyes when he talked of it. It's times like those when I just want to hold him and never let go. I sighed and hoped Tai would be alright. But it was then that it came to my mind that Tai had been acting different on Friday. He jumped whenever someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he had looked pretty pale. Maybe he really was sick with one of those "One-Day Bugs". Or maybe it's something more...  
  
Tai's P.O.V  
  
I was lying in my bed, trying not to move because I hurt all over. Then memories of last night came flooding back. I tried to blinked the tears away, but it was no use. It's horrible when Dad beats me. I guess I did something wrong again. **No I did nothing wrong! This can't be my fault!** But my self bargining was no use, I just let my eyes close and I took a deep breath. When I opened them I saw Kari staring at me with tears flowing down her cheeks.  
" Oh please don't cry Kari!" I begged

" But Tai! You're bleeding all over!" Said Kari now shaking with silent sobs. I tried putting my arms around her but I couldn't due to the pain. After a moment she relized what I was trying to do and slide her arms around my waist and put her head on my chest. I winced in pain. She quickly put her head up.

" Oh Tai! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" she said." It's ok, I'm fine" I said giving her a weak smile.

" I'm just glad you weren't here to get beat also."  
With this said. Kari burst out in huge sobs.

" I'm so sorry Tai! I should have stayed home! I shouldn't of gone to Miyako's!" she managed to get out between sobs.

" Shh Shh, no no no! I'm glad you had fun! I wanted you to go! I feel much safer with you away from...him." I ened the sentence coldy. Him. The one who I considered my Father for so many years. I was filled with so much hatred towards him.

"Tai? Are you okay?" Kari said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

" Hm? Oh yeah, just thinking." I said with a small smile. Just then I heard the door open and my 'Dad' speak.

" Hello Yamato." He said in a cold tone. My heart raced. Matt. Oh how I longed to see him. The sound of his voice had brought me back to reality.

" Urm, is Tai home?" He said sounding a tad uncomfortable in my opinion.

" No. I'm sorry he's feeling a bit under the weather." I scowled at my 'Dad's' words. A bit? Um hello! I'm bleeding here! I don't call that 'a bit' under the weather. I didn't hear the last thing Matt said, but I felt my heart sink. I knew I had 'certain' feelings for him but come on! This Is Ishadi Yamato I'm talking about! Mr. Rebel Rock Star with tons of fan girls screaming his name. I often teased him about this. It's so funny to see his face and him telling me to shut up. I smiled at the ceiling. All the sudden I heard the bedroom door burst open and 'Dad' walk in.

" Get up boy before I beat your sorry ass to a pulp again!" He yelled at me.

" Yes sir" I said quietly, shaking in fear. He gave me a twisted smile and walked out of the room. His alcohol scent still lingered from where he was standing. I slowly sat up and winced. Just then the door opened again. I was afraid it might be 'him' so I started scrambling, but it was just Kari with the first aid kit tucked under her shirt. She crawled on to the bed and started patching me up. I really don't deserve to have such a loving sister like Kari. It hurts me so much to see her get beat by 'Dad'. I came back to my sense when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

" Oops. Sorry Tai. This may burn." She said while applying the rubbing alcohol.

" I can deal." I replied, wincing again. She finished and snuck back out with the first aid kit tucked under shirt. I sighed **Well since I'm up I might as well go to Matt's I smiled. Matt. He's so great. I admire him so much. He can look attractive even while laying on the couch next me while we're pigging out on junk food. Thats gotta count for a talent.** I laughed out loud. I hadn't noticed Kari had came back in.

" What are you laughing about?" She asked with a smile, she was pleased to see me up.

" Oh nothing" I replied. She rose an eyebrow, then smiled.

" Well I'm going to Matt's. You try to get out the apartment too, ok?" I said in a seroius tone. She laughed.

" Ok Tai. Have fun!" She said happily. I waved bye as I walked out the apartment door. Finally I get to talk to Matt! Maybe I should tell him how I feel...  
  
TBC Wow! My first chappie EVER! I feel so....eh I feel the same. O well. Please Review! No flames please! I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. New Found Love and Horror

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own digimon....yet:P :)  
  
Warnings :Still R & still taito. More abuse and some languague. And a little lovin :p  
  
Notes: EEE!!! My first review! I feel fuzzy now! Thanx Kaizeress!  
so um yea...heres chap 2! I forgoted to say that tai and matt are both 17 in this fic Dai suki means I really like you. Ga means too/ also Chap 2 Thoughts still in bold  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
I walked down the apartment stairs, going back into my depressed stupor.  
**Well, I could still call Tai, but what if Mr. Yagami picks up? Tai's dad creeps me out  
**I groaned out loud and plopped down on a bench. **Geez all I wanna do is talk to Tai! Is that to much to ask? Well I guess it apprears so.** I continued walking back home. Once I got there, I noticed I had forgotten my key and of course, the day I forget my key is the day Dad has to work early. I kicked the door and yelled out in frustration. Finally after many kicks and yells, I slide down by it. I put my head in my hands and shut my eyes. I began thinking about Tai and the most recent dream I had. It had been very...**Nope! No! Not gunna think about it!** I started singing out loud. All the sudden I heard a voice.

"God Matt, I knew you had issues, but singing to your door? What the fuck are you smoking?"  
said Tai.

"Tai!" I shouted and scrambled up.

"Did I come at a bad time? Do you want me to go?" He said. He looked extremely pale, which was unusuasl since Tai is always so tan.

"Oh no, it's just I didn't expect to see you there" I apologized.

"Oh then is there a reason your sitting there?" He questioned with a stupid smile.

"Oh shut up! I got locked out" I mumbled. Tai burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Matt! You can be such a dumbass sometimes! You know that right?" he said wiping the tears from his eyes. I stood up and tried to size him up only to have him start tickling me. Moments later I was on the ground with Tai straddling me.

"STOP!....PLEASE...TAI!" I screamed.

"Wellllllllll okay!" he said, climbing off of me. I lie there, panting and rubbing my ribs. All the sudden the door opened. I popped up.

"How'd you do that?" I asked. Tai just smiled and walked in, I crawled in after him.

"God Matt you need food." he said with his head sticking in the fridge. That's when I noticed what a nice ass Tai had. I tried shaking off the feeling and approached the fridge. I bumped him aside with my hip and pulled some soda.

"I just bought some chocolate covered rice balls if you want any." I said . Tai's face lit up and he nodded. A few minutes later we were on the couch with a pile of chocolate covered rice balls.

"Mmm...so good" Tai groaned and shoved the rest in his mouth. I stared at him hungarly. God how I wanted his lips, to touch them, and taste them....

"Uh Matt?" Tai said with an eyebrow raised.

"Huh? Oh sorry." I said, with a blush.

"It's okay. I know I'm just dead sexy!" Tai said in a high pitch girly voice. He was prancing around the living room. I was laughing so hard. I sighed and wiped a tear from my eye. **If only he knew how I feel about him.  
**  
Tai's P.O.V  
I watched Matt laugh his ass off at my little impression.**He's so cute when he laughs...Oh my god! Did I just think that?!?** I stuck out my tongue and sat back down. I started snuggling up to Matt. He made no effort to push me away, he just merely stared at the T.V. I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked nicely with a sweet smile.

"Oh no, I'm ok." I replied. I'm ok. I constantly battle on whether I should tell him what goes on beyond my apartment door, but part of me says it's something I should take to the grave. My sweet Yama-chan if only I had the courage to tell you. I snuggled closer. He looked at me and I looked back, right into his eyes. In them I saw something I had never seen in his eyes before, love. It was at that moment that somthing inside me took over. I pressed my lips against his and waited for him to shove me back in digusted. But he didn't. I felt a happiness I had never felt before. I realized Matts tongue was looking for an entrance. I opened my mouth slowly. He explored my mouth and I, his. After a few moments we broke apart and started panting. We could not bring ourselves to look at one another. Was this wrong? It didn't feel wrong. But what would everyone say? I looked up at Matt, my face as red as a tomato, and smiled.  
"Matt, I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me." I apologized.

"It's ok Tai. I. ..I...really like it."He said quietly.  
We looked at eachother again, this Matt flew on top of me and began kissing me. I kissed back. I felt his hands roam. I moved my hands up the back of his shirt. I felt Matt's hands getting lower and lower. I suddenly stopped. I felt scared. It....It was like when 'Dad....

"Tai? I'm sorry I didn't mean to go to fast it's just...." he said fading at the end.

"It's just what?" I questioned

"Dai suki." He said quickly. I was shocked. I thought the only reason he had kissed me was because he needed some romance or something. I smiled.

"Dai suki ga"I said. He looked up at me in shock, the same thought probably through his head too.

"Then why did you stop?" He asked. I wasn't about to tell him what 'Dad' did to me, but I couldn't control myself and I burst out crying.

"Tai? Tai? Shh Shh It's okay! Nothing will happen to you here. Is there something you want to tell me?" He said in a calming voice.

"I...I...c can't." I said inbetween sobs.

"You know I won't tell anyone." he said in a trustful voice.

" I know but..."I said wiping away my tears.

"It must have been bad to make you cry" he said. I usually wasn't one to cry in front of my friends. I shuddered and buried my face into his chest.

"It's horrbile" I said quietly.

" Tell me what happened." He said. I sighed and looked around. It was almost six in the evening. I popped up

"I have to go home" I said quiclky and stood up.

"You can't go when your in this state of mind!" He exclaimed

"Matt this is really important!" I begged. He grabbed my arm. I triend yanking it from him.

"No, I won't let you go!" He said, still holding my arm. I managed to yank it from. I winced in pain and clutched my arm. Matt toached my arm and I winced again. He lifted up the sleeve to reveal a badly bruised upper arm.

"Oh my god tai! What happened?" He asked in shock. I pulled my arm away and began walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry Matt but I really have to go. " I said while walking out the door. I shut it behind me and began sprinting down the steps. I didn't stop. I sprinted all the way back to my apartment. When I opened the door I saw 'Him' standing over a bloody Kari and what looked liked in his hand, a whip. " Welcome home Taichi. It's your turn." My heart froze.  
  
TBA!  
Wow! A cliffy I'm so mean. Thanks so much to my three reviewers! You guys rox my sox!  
I'll update soon!


	3. Tai's Pain Pt 1

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own!:(  
  
Warnings: **DESCRIPTIVE RAPE AND ABUSE IN THIS CHAP!** Poor Taichi!  
I'm so mean! but things will get better! Still R and still Taito  
  
Notes:Omg! Thank you all for the reviews! I feel so happy! EEE!!! Wow my third update! I may put the 4 chap up later tonite if i aint to tired it, cuz ya no, school takes a lot out of ya. May be a two parter since it's so long. Thougths still in bold  
Well heres chappie 3! Enjoy! Also Da ray means who are you?  
Chap 3

**_Tai's P.O.V  
_**  
My heart froze. I saw Kari lying at his feet, covered in blood. I gasped, and all the sudden I felt a hit across my face. I screamed out in pain and clutched my bleeding cheek.

"You like that, don't you?" 'Dad' growled at me. I was at a loss of words. He whipped me again, this time across my chest. I fell to the floor, screaming out again. I landed on my stomach and he began whipping my back merclessly. I felt tears escape my eyes.

"You good for nothing boy! You should be glad I haven't killed you! Don't want to end up like your Mother do you? In the hospital? Hm?" He yelled at me. I tried moving out of the line of fire, but he pinned me down with his foot.

"please...stop" I begged quietly.

" You want to stop?" He said, laughing at me. He turned me over and started kicking me in the stomach.  
I howled out in pain and began sobbing. All the sudden he stopped. I glanced up at him. He had a crazy lustful look in his eyes. He grabbed my ankles and began dragging me towards the bedroom. I tried to get away, but he picked me up. Shutting the door behind him, he threw me on the bed and started tying my wrists to the headboard with some rope. Once he was done, he ripped off my shirt and ran a cold finger down my back. I shivered and started sobbing again. I felt my pants come off, leaving me only in my boxers. He started playing with the back of the waistband on my boxers, I sobbed even harder. My sobbing turned into shaking out of pure fear. **Was this what Kari had gone through while I was away?** My boxers were soon off and I tried curling into a ball, but only to have my legs pulled straight. He began running his fingers on my inner thighs. I felt like I was going to vomit. All the sudden he thrust up against me, I screamed. He pulled my hips up and thrust himself inside me. I screamed louder and louder, praying someone would hear. But it was no use, he kept thrusting. I felt like my whole body was on fire. I just wanted it to stop. He grabbed my lenght and started jerking it. I pulled away quickly, in which doing so, only made him more pissed. He squezzed it, making me yelp out in pain. He was getting more and more pissed because I wasn't getting aroused.  
**How could I? I mean this is one of most horrible experiences in my life. I had planned to save myself for the one I marry, but my vigirnity was so wrongly taken away from me.** I felt him come and he slowed down. I couldn't stop myself from vomitting. He punched me and knocked me out cold.

**_Next Morning_**

When I woke up, I was in my own bed. I remembered Kari had been badly beaten too. I shot up and looked up at the top bunk. She was sleeping peacefullly, but still in her clothes from yesterday and covered on dry blood. I carefully picked her up and placed her on my bed. She remained asleep. I stood up and listened for movement around the apartment. Silence. Peeking out the bedroom door, I saw no one out there. **Still must be sleeping, the bastard**. I slipped out and headed towards the bathroom. I relieved myself and gathered up the first aid kit along with a wet towel. I shut the bedroom door and placed a chair behind to knob so we wouldn't be disturbed. Kari stirred as I put the wet towel to her cheek to wipe off the blood. She still didn't wake. I continued washing her. Once I had gotten the visible blood off, I headed toward the dresser and pulled out some underwear and pajamas. Sitting back down next to her, I gently took off her shirt, revealing a white bra flecked with blood. Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked at me.

"Da ray?" She asked groggily.

"It's Tai, don't worry." I said giving her a small smile, while wiping her stomach. She shivered

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's ok" she said,

"Tai, I can't get my bra off." I blushed. She turned over and tried reaching for the latch but couldn't.

"Could you?" she asked.

"Um...well okay" I said while turning around and feeling around her back blindly. Once I found the latch, I unhooked it and pulled both her arms through the straps, revealing her bare back which was covered in slashes. I slowly washed her back. She gasped in pain. I slathered ointment on her wounds.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"This may sting." I said apologetically. When I was done I handed her pajama top to her and turned around.

"Done." she stated as she reached for the towel. She pulled off her bloodstained pants, and I turned my back to her, since you know she probably wanted some privacy. I heard her sigh and start crying. I turned around to find her legs badly bruised all over with cuts littering them as well. I pulled her chin up and hugged her. Kari buried her face in to my shirt and wept. I held her for I don't know how long and just let her cry her eyes out.  
After what seemed like a while, she looked up at me.

"Why?" she asked. I couldn't take it and I started to cry silently.

" I don't know." I said quietly, through my tears. She pulled on her pants and got up.

"Hey Kari", I said,"I'm going to get in the shower, okay?"

"Okay" She said witha sad smile. Before I opened the door to leave, I felt a tug at my arm.

"Tai? Did dad ....r r rape you again?" she asked quietly. I couldn't speak and nodded feverishly.  
She burst into tears and hugged my waist, I yelp in pain.

"I'm so sorry Tai!" She said between sobs.

"It's okay" I said quietly. I walked out and headed toward the bathroom. Once I got in I locked the door and took off my clothes. I stared at my naked body in the mirror. I looked so...so ..mutilated. I sighed and turn the water on. I stepped in and let the water wash away the blood. Standing there, I grabbed the loofah and lathered it up in body wash. I washed my stomach and felt a shooting pain. Looking down I say my whole midsection bruised including my male ataomy. **How in the hell am I going to explain this to the guys in gym since we have to shower togther? Matt always stayed on the other side of the rest of the boys while showering, but I know he's going to notice this! How could anyone not?** I finished up and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I snuck back to our room. Kari was reading a book. She looked up at me when I came in and turned her back to me, allowing me to put on some clean boxers.

"Okay, I'm decent" I said after putting some boxers on. She turned around and gasped.

"Tai! Look at you! Your so bruised!" Kari exclaimed.

"I know" I sighed, pulling a t-shirt over my head and digging around for some gym shorts. I found a decent pair and pulled them on. Then the door buzzer rang out. I rushed to the door and yanked it open.

"TAI! WHAT THE HELL HAPPE!" Matt said but I clapped my hand on his mouth before he could say more.

" What are you doing here!" I hissed"I could get in seroius trouble! You gotta leave!"

"No! Not until you tell me whats going on!" He pushed me off of him in my stomach. I yelped out in pain yet again.

"What the?" Matt said and yanked my shirt, revealing my badly bruised midsection.

"Oh my god Tai! Who did this to you?!?!" Matt exclaimed" Tai did your ...did your...dad do this to you?"....  
  
TBA  
  
Yup this is definately gunna be a two parter! Well Please review! I'll update soon!


	4. Tai's Pain Pt 2

Disclaimer: Dammit! I still don't own it!  
  
Warnings: Still R and still taito. Some serouis ass kicking in this chap!  
Mwa ha ha ha! mild languague too!  
  
Notes: Holy moo! Thankies for yall's reviews! I feel luved. Things will get better for Tai I promise! Thoughts yet still in bold.  
Heres chappie 4! Enjoy!  
  
Chap 4 Part 2  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
"Oh my god Tai! Who did this to you?!?!" I exclaimed. "Tai did your...did your ...dad do this to you?"

I was shocked at Tai's wounds. **It had to be his dad doing this! It had to be! Tai would never do this to himself. Never!** Tai looked down at his feet.

"What makes you think he'd do this to me?" He asked quietly. I saw tears coming from his eyes.

"Well your moms in the hospital and your covered in cuts and bruises, plus your crying." I said. I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Matt you can not tell anyone about this! You understand!" He said quickly, itching to get back inside his apartment.

"Tai! You need help! For shits sake this is serious!" I pleaded.

"Matt I gotta go back inside before it gets suspisous!" He begged.

"Tai, that's it. I'm not going to lose you. Or Kari so to speak. Your coming home with me right now! I will not take no for an anwser!" I said. Tai looked up at me with his tear-filled eyes.

"M M Matt I can't go!" He said, trembling. But I took action into my own hands. I opened the apartment door and peeked inside. The coast was clear. My jaw dropped, there was blood everywhere. I felt a tug on the back of my shirt, Tai was shaking his head vigoruisly. I pulled away from him and headed quietly over to his room. I opened the door slowly to find Kari reading on Tai's bed.

"Kari come on, we're going." I whispered hurrily. Her eyes widden in fear.

"Matt you can't!" She said quietly. All the sudden we heard rustling of covers coming from the master bedroom.

"Oh my god Matt you gotta leave! He'll kill you if he finds you here!" She begged. That was it, I grabbed Kari's wrist and began running towards the open front door where Tai was standing. We rushed out the front door right as the master bedroom door was opening. I let go off Kari and all three of us started racing down the steps. Once we got the bottom of the apartment building, we looked up to see Tai's dad looking down on us.

"YOU KIDS GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" He screamed. We took off running through the park.

"Oh my god he's going to kill us!" Kari screamed. Tai was having major problems keeping up. He looked like he was in severe pain. We got to the front of my apartment building and Tai collapsed.

"Come on Tai! We got to get to my apartment!" I begged him. He looked up at me with sad eyes.

" I c can't...to much pain!" He said clutching his abdomen. I flung one of his arms around my shoulder and Kari did the same on his other side. We got him in the elevator and set him down.

"I'm calling my dad when we get to my apartment ok?" I said quietly to Tai. "Just hold on" He nodded slightly. We got to my floor and got Tai up again. I pulled out my key and opened the door, then hurriedly got Tai and Kari inside.  
We placed Tai on the couch and I ran back to the front door and bolted it. I ran back to the phone and quickly dialed my dad's work number.  
"Hello Ishadi here" He awnsered.

"Dad you have to come home!" I yelled into the receiver in a paniced voice.

"Wo! Matt slow down! I can't come home right now! I'm extremely busy!" He said.

"Dad please! This is a HUGE emergency! Please!" I said and started crying.

"Ok ok I'm on my way!" He said. He knew something had to be terrilbly wrong since I rarely cry. I hung up and walked over to Tai and Kari. Tai looked up and saw I was crying.

"Tai why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I I couldn't." he said quielty still shaking. I heard banging on the door. My heart skipped a beat. What if it's Tai's dad? I looked through the eye to see my dad. I quiclky unbolted the door and let him and bolted it right back up.

"Matt what the hell are you doing!" He yelled, "You brought me home for no reason! God I thought the house was on fire!  
Wait is this to get back at me for grounding you last night? Just because I didn't let you go see Tai?"

"Dad please! Stop yelling! Maybe if you hadn't grounded me, Tai and Kari wouldn't be so hurt!" I yelled back at him.

"What the hell do you mean?" He yelled back. I pointed to the couch where Tai was laying. He walked over and looked at Tai who was lying unconcoius.

"What in god's name happened to him?" He asked, bewildered. Kari looked up and started crying. My dad kneeled next her.

"Shh shh. What happened Kari?" He asked her in a nice calming voice.

"He he ..an and... .hi hit ....m me ..an and Ta ....Tai!" She said between sobs.

"Who's he?" He asked her gently.

" Their Dad" I said coldly with my arms crossed.

"Their Dad?!?!" He said shocked, "Their dad beat them! Matt are you serious?"

"Dead serious" I said.

"Why didn't you call the cops?" He asked.

"Because I panicked" I said and, I to began crying like Kari. I must have looked pretty pathetic. My Dad hugged me and told me to sit down.

"Well I'm going to call the cops right now ok?" He said reassuringly. But was interuppted by a pounding on the door.

"TAI AND KARI GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tai's dad said.

"He followed you here?" My dad asked. I nodded. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Where are Tai and Kari?" He demanded. And to my huge surprise, my dad punched him in the face. Never in a million years would I expect him to do that. Never.

"You bastard!" My dad yelled, and punched him again. Kari clutched my arm and trembled. I pulled her close to me.

"Come on, help me get Tai in my room." I said, she nodded. We layed Tai down.

"I'm going to call the police ok? You stay here and lock the door behind me." I said

"O okay."She trembled. Once I heard the click of the lock behind me, I saw my dad and Tai's dad still fighting. I raced over to the phone,  
but only to have it knocked out of my hands. I whipped around and saw a fist coming towards me. I didn't have time to duck and the fist connected with my jaw. I screamed out in pain and fell down.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT HIM!" My dad screamed. My head was throbbing, but i managed to look up and see my dad beating the living crap out of Mr. Yagami. I felt around for the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello 911, Whats your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Could you please send police to the Salura Apartment building? Apartment 287? Please" I said, my speech slurred.

"Ok and what is your name?" She asked calmly.

"Ishadi Yamato" I said, I felt really dizzy.

" Ok and what the emergency?" She asked again.

"Fight...Tai ..hurt..please." I said and passed out.  
  
**Four Hours later**

I woke up and found my self in a hospital bed. **Where am I? Why am I here? Tai's the one who needs help, not me.** I looked around and saw Tai sleeping in a bed next to me. I sat up and groaned. My head felt like a ton of bricks. I felt a hand being placed on my knee. I turned around to see my dad smiling sadly at me.

"D Dad?" I asked groggily. I felt like I was drugged up on something.

"I'm here it's ok" He said.

"What happened?" I asked, I remembered the fight "Is Tai alright?" I asked painickly.

"He's fine, just sleeping." he said.

" Are you okay? And where's Mr. Yagami?" I asked, afraid he still might be around.

"He's in custody and I'm fine." he said. All the sudden I felt a pair of arms fling around me.

"O Yamato! I was so worried! Are you alright?" My mother asked. "I'm fine mom." I said trying to smile but it hurt to much. I saw T.K sitting by Kari's bed. He was holding her hand and had his head resting on her bed. He was sleeping. I looked over at Tai who was still sleeping and sighed.

"Don't worry Yamato, he'll be alright." My mother said reassuringly.

"Sure physically, but emotinally, that's a different story." My dad said quietly. I looked at him in confusion, then memories of Tai and Kari being beaten came flooding back. I stared at my lap, and started crying silently. **Why did this have to happen to you Tai? It was just yesterday we found out how we feel about eachother, and nothing can change that** I got up and stepped out of my bed.

"Where are you going?"My mother asked. I didn't anwser. I walked towards Tai's bed and pulled up a chair and sat down. I placed my hand on his and layed my head down on his bed. The doctor came in and asked to talk to mom and dad, giving me the perfect opportunity to spend some time with Tai alone. I kissed his hand and he moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"M Matt?"He asked slowly.

"Yes it's me, everythings going to be okay." I said still trying to smile but couldn't.

"Where is Kari?"He asked a little more clearly.

"Right over there" I anwsered.

"Okay good." He said. He sat up and blinked a few times.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yea just a bit dizzy"He said and smiled."What happened after we got to your apartment?" I sighed.

"Kari and I put you on the couch and I called my dad. He came and then your dad turned and a fight broke, so Kari and I put you in my bed and I went to call the cops and got punched and passed out." I said taking a breath.

"Oh" He said in a quiet voice. "Thank you."

"Anything thing for you."I said. He looked up and kissed me straight on the lips. We broke apart when we heard the door open.

"Ah Mr. Yagami! Your awake! Good!" The doctor said, cheerfully. Tai blushed.

"Well we have some good news and bad news" The doctor said in a sad tone. "The good news is that Mr. Ishadi offered to house you for the time being and Ms. Takakshi offered to house your younger sister for the time being as well, if that's okay with you?" Tai nodded.

"What's the bad news?"Tai asked. The doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"Well with the damage done to your body and your younger sisters, you may need physical therapy."

"Oh is that all? That's not too bad."Tai said, sounding relived.

"No there's more"the doctor said."Your father is in custody and is going to be taken to court. We strongly suggest you and your younger sister testify. Assult and rape are considered a very serious offense." He said quietly. I looked over at Tai and he paled.  
  
TBC

Ok this chap didn't turn out like i wanted. I had to retype the whole thing cuz my comp was being evil. so yea this chap totally sucked. i wouldnt blame you if you flamed me for my crappy writing skills o well. please review! I'll update soon!


	5. Rescue

Disclaimer: Geez I still dont it! sniff sniff I feel sad  
  
Warnings: Same ole ole. if u no likey, then dont read it!  
  
Notes: God Ashley make me feel bad! lol! j/k What can I say? Im a disturbed person.  
o well. Thoughts yet still in bold. This chap made be weirder then the last one since im listenin to A Perfect Circle. (they rock woo hoo!)Onwards then!  
  
Chap um 5? i think, ya thats it  
  
Tai's P.O.V  
  
Never in my life did I want anyone to find out about the rape. Never. But of all people to find out, it just had to be Matt. Matt! He looked over at me, his eyes big and jaw dropped. I stared hard at my lap.

"Ok doctor." I said quietly, shaking.

"Ok then I'll let you rest for a bit and talk things out."He said and walked out of the room. I kept my head down, not even daring to look at Matt. I felt his hand on mine. "Tai please, at least look at me, please?" He begged.

"I c can't"I trembled. Mrs. Takashi hugged me and started crying.

"Oh Tai! You poor thing!"She sobbed. I was a bit taken back at her gesture. I patted her awkardly on the back.

"It's ok, I'm use to it." I quietly blurted out.** Stupid stupid stupid**!. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean Tai?"She asked.

"Nevermind" I anwsered.

"Tai it's ok, you can tell us."She said in a kind voice. I shifted uneasily.

"Come on honey lets let Matt and Tai talk alone."Mr. Ishadi inttrupted.

"But.."Mrs. Takashi pleaded.

"Come on."Mr. Ishadi said a bit more forcefully. They both walked out. I kept my head down. Matt was the first to speak.

"Tai how long has this been going on?"He asked. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped it was all a dream, and that everything would be better when I opened them. But I was still at the hospital and Matt was still waiting for my anwser. I sighed I might as well come out with the truth, it's gunna be a long road to recovery anyways

"Since we got back from the digiworld, the first time."I finally said.

"And you didn't tell me?!?!"Matt said in a shocked voice. I nodded and pulled my knees to my chest and started crying for what seemed like the umpteenth time today. The past memories of the beatings and rape were too painful to handle. Matt wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my arm. I looked up and wrapped my arms around him. It was then that I truly understood what it meant to feel an emotion so strong that even words could not describe it. I kissed Matt's head and smiled. He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I'm never going to let you go."He said and buried his face back into my arm.

"Me neither."I anwsered back. I noticed Kari was stirring. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at T.K. She patted his head and he popped up.

"Huh?"He said groggily. He looked up at Kari and hugged her tightly. Kari looked over at me and smiled. I nodded and she hugged T.K back.

"Kari! You're awake!"Mrs. Takashi said brightly waking back into the room. She looked over at me and Matt and smiled.

"The doctor has released the both of you"She said.

"Where are we going? Are we going to a foster home?"Kari asked fearfully.

"Of course not! You are going to stay with me and T.K for the time being and Tai's going to stay with Matt." She said happily.

"Aw really mom?"T.K asked excitedly.

"Yes, and keep it clean T.K!"She said sternly. T.K blushed, Kari laughed, and Matt and I both smirked at eachother.

"Well we best be off, Kari you have clean clothes in the bathroom, so do you Tai. The lawyer wants to see the both off you tomorrow." She said with a warm smile. Kari headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey Kari, can you throw me my clothes?" I asked.

"Sure, here you go."She said and shut the bathroom door.

"Ok, I'll give you some privavcy Tai, T.K and I will be waiting outside, Matt you help Tai if he needs it." She said.

"Ok mom" Matt said, blushingly. I heard the door click and looked at Matt.

"What the hell are you blushing for? We have to shower and dress in right next to eachother in gym!"I said jokingly.

"Yeah well you know how I am."He said looking down. I laughed and stepped out of the bed, thats when I realized that I only had the hospital gown on. No boxers, no socks, just the gown.

"Wo a bit drafty." I said while putting my boxers on under my gown. Matt laughed and handed me my shirt.

"Aw shit I can't it untied."I said trying to untie the back of the gown. Matt moved behind me and untied the first string. As he moved on to the other ones, I felt his hands on my back and it sent a shiver down my spine. I wanted him to touch me more but he had finished untying. I slipped off the gown and put on my shirt.

"Thanks Matt."I said.

"No problem."He said and smiled. I got done dressing and Kari walked out of the bathroom. I gave her a hug.

"You going to be okay till tomorrow."I asked, holding her shoulders. She nodded ans smiled. I hugged her and she walked out the door leaving me Matt and Mr. Ishadi in the waiting room. We got in the car and headed back to Matt's apartment.

"Well I think I'm going to drop you kids off at the apartment and run by work to pick up some files and grab some take out" Mr. Ishadi said.

"Ok dad"Matt replied. I just nodded. My mind was somewhere else at the moment. I felt weird. We were free, free from pain and suffering. The suffering that had lasted about 7 years. I sighed, feeling like I had something lifted off my chest. I smiled and looked out the window. We pulled up to the apartment and got out.

"See you in a hour Dad" Matt said through the window. Mr. Ishadi gave a thumbs up and drove off. We got to Apt. 287 and Matt opened the door. The chairs were moved and things were knocked over.

"I guess we left in a rush." I said. Matt nodded. He was looking at me strange, almost in a loving way. I smiled.

"What" I asked with the same smile. Matt smirked.

"Oh nothing."He said still smirking.

"Matt don't make me tackle you, tell me why your looking at me like that.!"I said playfully.

"It just so cute when you smile."He said quietly, blushing. I couldn't control myself and started kissing him. I licked his lips, begging for entrance. He gladly opened his mouth. We broke away, panting and looked at each other. I knew from this moment on that I was truly in love with Ishadi Yamato.  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
  
Kissing Tai was bliss. I felt like I was on the top of the world, like nothing matter. I guess this is what being in love felt like, I blushed and looked at Tai, who was still panting.

"Sorry, I I couldn't help it."He said inbetween breaths. I laughed and kissed his cheek. He giggled and started kissing my neck. I couldn't help but moan. He suddenly tensed and moved away. He looked frightened and pale.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly.

"It's not your fault"He said quietly."I guess I I..."He broke off snd fell to ground. He had his head in his hands and was crying. I had never seen Tai cry like this. Never. I sat down next to him and pulled him on my lap. Then I slowly started rocking him.

"Shh shhh, everything will be ok."I said, in hopes it would calm him down.

"M M Matt i i it w was h horrible!"He cried. "I s said n no a a and h he d didnt stop!!!" I froze. The rape. My Tai-chan was raped. The one person who didn't derserve it at all. I held him closer. He kept crying.

"I i it h h h hurt s so b b bad!"He cried even harder."H he he ......". Tai cried until he fell asleep. Dad walked in and I put my finger to my mouth. He nodded and set the food on the table. Tai must have noticed Dad's presence because he slowly opened his eyes.

"huh? Oh my! I'm so sorry Matt! You must be so uncomfortable!"He got off my lap. I guess I didn't realize how uncomfortable I was. My legs were stiff and my arms too.

"I'm fine."I said and got up. I held out my hands to help Tai up. He winced as he got up.

"Tai do you want any pain medicine?" My dad asked.

"Oh no I'm good, just a bit stiff." He anwsered. We all sat down and dug in. It was sssoooo good. After we were all stuffed we cleaned up.

"Well you boys best be off to bed, it's been a long day."Dad said. Tai and I both nodded and headed to my room. My bed was big enough to fit the both of us so there was no trouble there. But I worried whether Tai would be uncomfortable sleeping by me. Since he was still a bit on edge.

"Hey Tai do want to sleep in here and I can sleep on the couch."I asked.

"Oh no Matt! I'm not gunna kick you out of your bed!"He said looking up from pajamas.

"Well I thought you'd want to sleep alone after all thats happened." I finished quietly.

"I'd feel much safer if you slept in here with me."He said in a almost begging tone.

"Ok then." I smiled."Well I'm gunna go get more covers since your such a cover hog!"

"I am not!"He retorted back and threw his pillow at me.

"Is that a challenge?"I asked slyly. Tai smirked.

"Maybe it is."He said back. After a few minutes we were in the middle of a heated pillow fight.

"YOUR GOING DOWN ISHADI!" Tai screamed.

"OH NO, IT IS YOU THAT I GOING DOWN YAGAMI!" I screamed back. The door opened.

"What the hell is going on?"Dad asked.

"Getting ready for bed."I anwsered.

"Uh huh"Dad said in a sarcastic tone."Now get to bed." He smiled and shut the door.

"I'm gunna go brush my teeth"Tai said.

"Yeah I got to too"I said back. We headed towards the bathroom. Tai bumped me out of the way with his hip and started putting tooth paste on his toothbrush. I did the same. We stood there in silence for a few moments, just brushing our teeth, when I leaned over and kissed Tai on the lips. He looked at me in shock.

"Mmm peppermint."I said cheerfully.

"Matt you are so weird sometimes" He sighed.

"No just on drugs" I replied. Tai snorted. I started laughing and spit my toothpaste out into the sink. Tai did the same. Then he crossed his arms and gave me a stern look.

"What" I asked puzzled. All the sudden he started jumping up and down with his hands between his legs.

"I got to go potty! Out!"He said in a childish voice. I laughed.

"Ok then mister! Don't forget to wash your hands!"I addressed him in a motherly voice.

"Ok mom!"He sighed and rolled his eyes. I walked out and he shut the door behind him. I went back to the bedroom and got under the covers. A few moments later Tai walked in and got in bed.

"Nighty Night!"He said.

"See you in the morning."I yawned. and fell asleep quickly.

Next morning.

When I woke, Tai was still sleeping. He was curled into a ball and was shivering. I looked at the clock, it read 9AM. I stretched and quietly got out of the bed. I tip-toed to the bathroom and shut the door. I relived myself and stripped. I turned on the shower. i stepped in and leaned my head back into the water and sighed. Everything that had happened yesterday was such a blur. But I stil had my beautiful Taichi. I brought myself back to my senses and found myself urm holding myself. This wasn't something I did much, but I did it anyway. Nasty thoughts went through my mind.**God I'm such a perv** I brought myself to my climax and was panting. I washed my hair and suddenly heard sounds in the bathroom. I poked my head out of shower curtain. It was Tai. I paled. He flushed the toilet and I let out a scream as the water got really cold.

"Um Tai? Just how long have you been in here?" I asked, praying to god he hadn't heard me. **Stupid stupid stupid! Always lock the door**

"Just like a minute." he said and turned on the sink to wash his face.

I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my waist and stepped out of the shower. He checked me out and I blushed. He looked up at me and smiled. I smirked and walked out of the bathroom. Dad was sitting at the table, reading the paper.

"We meet the lawyers at 1 today"He said not even looking up.

"Ok then." I anwsered. I got to my room and dressed quickly. As I got done, Tai walked in and yawned. He dug around in the bottom drawer of the dressser. Since he stayed over so much he had half of the bottom drawer. He pulled out some gym shorts, sniffed them and slide off his pants and put them on. I watched him with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you always sniff your clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah I can't remember what I washed and what I didn't." He replied, now sniffing a shirt, finding it acceptable and putting it on. I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes I just don't understand you Tai."I told him. He shrugged and we both walked out of the room and sat down at the table.

"Hey Tai we're gunna meet Kari, T.K and Mom at a restraunt at 12 okay." Dad said with a smile.

"Okay, when do we meet the lawyers?"Tai asked staring at his lap again.

"At 1."He replied. "Don't worry, everything will be settled out."

"Ok." Tai said in an uneasy voice. I worried about him. He wasn't telling me everything. I just know it.

TBC

wow that was fucked up! o well! Whats Tai hiding! o0o0o0o0o! dun dun dun. Yes Ashley u dont have to say how disturbin gthis chap was. lol I'll update soon! Please Review!


	6. The Beggining

Disclaimer: Ok i thnk we get the point that i dont own digimon  
  
Warnings: Some gruesome details. Still R. Im not too sure on lemon i mean that may take a while.  
  
Notes: EEE!!! reviews! I feel happy! Thankies yall! Ok everyone yea I've been like tired the last few days and had a temporary writers block. But now that thats gone away, onward wit the story! hehehe! Enjoy! o yea and i dont no much about the law so like bare with me  
  
Chap 6  
  
Tai's P.O.V  
  
I really didn't want ot do this. REALLY REALLY didn't want to do this. Lunch went by quickly and before I knew it, we were on our way to the lawyers office. I squirmed around in the car seat uncomfortably.

"You gunna be ok Tai?"Matt asked quietly.

"I think"I anwsered back. I wasn't really sure. I mean it had happened so fast. Three days ago only in my wildest dreams would we be taking 'Dad' to court. But now that we actually were, I was afraid. What if he escaped and came to get his revenge on Mom and kari and me? I felt even more insecure. **God let this go alright** We arrived and sat down in the lawyer's office.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Soraoto" The lawyer behind the desk said with a smile. She looked a little young to be a Mrs. if you ask me.

"Hello"We replied back.

"So it says here you want to prosuecute against a Mr.Yagami for child abuse and molestation, is this correct?"  
She asked, looking down at the docements.  
  
"Yes that is correct"Mrs. Takashi said. I couldn't bring myself to talk.  
  
"Ok and who are the children involved in this case?"She asked looking at Me, Kari, Matt and T.K.

"We are"I anwsered pointing to Kari and me. She gave us a sad look. She sighed.

"Well the good news is that this kind prosuecution is taken under as a very serious offense and Mr.Yagami will most likely go to jail. The bad news is that if there is not enough evidence or if the defendant has a good lawyer then the judge may drop the charges." She said in a sad tone. I stood up in shock.

"But he beat us!"I exclaimed, on teh verge of tears.

"I know, I know but the law system can be tricky! You have to understand this."She said trying to calm me down. "Well, when can we set a court date?"Mr. Ishadi asked breaking up argument.

"This case is most definately going to court, no doubt on that. but I have to find a date good for the judge, you, and me. So how about I call one of you and set it up? I still have yet to read the rest of the files." Mrs.Soraoto said.

"Ok I give you my home phone number and call when you can ok?"Mrs. Takashi said in a friendly tone.

"Ok then" Mrs. Soraoto said with a smile"I'll call as soon as I can." We said our goodbyes and headed back to the car. An idea struck me.

"Mrs. Takashi would it be ok if I took Kari to see our mother?"I asked in the nicest voice I could manage.

"Of course Tai"She smiled. We arrived at the hospital and got to my mother's room. She looked peaceful lying there with a vase of flowers by her bedside. I placed my hand on hers and smiled slightly.

"Guess what Mom? 'Dad's' going to court! We're finaly free! Once you wake up we can move to a different building and start a better life!" I said, now with silent tears falling down my face. I knew she couldn't hear me. She was in a coma. The blow to the head that 'dad' gave her did a lot of harm. The doctor said she may never wake up. I tried my best to belive that she would wake up any minute now and take Kari and I away from this horrible place. I felt Kari clutching on to my sleeve, she was crying.

"Shh shh everything will be ok"I said, stroking her hair.

"I k know but w what things d don't go o ok?"She asked still crying. I had to admit I was loosing my faith in everything, but I had to be strong and believe for Kari's sake.

"Just believe"I anwsered. We stood there for a few more minutes until the nurse said visiting hours were over. Kari and I went our seperate ways. The car ride back to Matt's place was pretty quiet. Once we got there, Mr.Ishadi got a call to come to the office because they were launching a big story tonight on the 10 o'clock news, so he'd probably be home by 11:30.  
Yet again, Matt and I were alone. We both plopped down on the couch and turn on the tube. I noticed his postion was very um sensual and I was starting to get turned on. **Bad Tai Bad Tai! You must keep to yourself!** I guess Matt noticed I was fighting with myself. (a/n In his head you pervs)

"You ok there Tai?"He asked.

"Huh yeah I'm good"I anwsered. I found myself wanting Matt more then ever before. So I snuggled up to him and he snuggled back. I felt my heart jump with joy. I snaked my arms around his waist. He looked down at me with a devilish grin. Before I knew it we were making out. I begged for an entrance into his mouth and gladly opened. I explored his whole mouth while he explored mine. I put my hands up his shirt and felt the soft pale skin. It sent shivers up and down my spine. He started unbuttoning my shirt, I smiled. It felt good feeling his fingers on my flesh. I kissed him passionately and nibbled his lower lip, He moaned and quickly cut off, looking down at me with a worried glance. I only smiled and continued nibbling. Matt was becoming rough with the kisses and started kissing my neck. I couldn't help but moan. I felt Matt smile. Then I relized just how turned on I was and Matt noticed too. He looked up and I blushed but he only smiled. I felt relieved he wasn't disgusted. I noticed he was quite turned on too. My eyes wondered over to the clock it said 11:21.  
**Oh crap, Matt's dad is guuna be home any minute!**

"Matt we have to stop"I said.

"But Tai!"He whined.

"Your dad will be home any minute, do you really want him to find us like this?"I asked. Matt shot up.

"No I don't" He said. I giggled. We sat up and straightened our clothes and at the right moment too. Matt's Dad came in and smiled at us.

"So what you boys been up to?"He asked.

"Oh the usual"Matt awnsered.

"Well you boys best be off to bed."Mr. Ishadi said. We nodded and headed off to Matt's room. He shut the door behind me and sighed.

"Geez I didn't relize how tired I was."Matt yawned and stretched.

"Me too"I anwsered and began changing. I felt Matt's eye on me. I turned around to find him just staring at me. My back was covered in wounds. He looked up at me with a sad face. I only shrugged and got in bed. Matt changed in silence and slipped quietly into bed. I gave him a good night kiss and turned around to go to sleep. Matt snuggled closely to me and started kissing my neck. Something tells me he wasn't done...  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
  
I kissed Tai's neck, wanting him more and more. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist nibbled on his ear. Tai started giggling like a little school girl, I found it adorable.

"Matt we can't!"Tai giggled quielty. I pouted.

"Why not?"I asked still pouting.

"Because your Dad's home and I need my beauty sleep."He finished in a girlish voice. I snorted and started laughing inwardly. I heard my bedroom door creep open and looked over to see my dad.

"Really Matt, sleep! You need it!"He said.

"I didn't think we were that loud!"I said.

"Well you thought wrong! Now sleep!"Dad smiled and shut the door. I looked over to Tai who was grinning like a idiot.

"Told you we can't"He said in a mocking tone.

"Oh quiet you"I giggled. Tai streched and rolled over, I did the same. Soon after I heard Tai snoring. I smiled and knew from that point on that everything would turn out ok. That Tai and I would grow old as lovers and, hey, maybe even even adopt a kid or two. I fell asleep with thoughts of the future in my mind.  
  
Next morning  
  
I woke up and felt more groggy then usual. I glanced at the clock which was read 7:43. I moaned and looked at over to Tai. To my surprise he wasn't there. I sat up and glanced around worriedly (A/n is that even a word?) I heard the shower running and hit myself on my head. **Well duh Matt, were else would Tai be? Geez I'm a idiot.** After coming to that conclusion, I dragged myself out of my bed and looked in the mirror.

"Holy crap, my hair looks horrible"I said to myself.

"Yeah it does"Said Tai standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey! Don't interupt me when I'm talking to myself! It's rude!"I laughed.

"Well pardon me!"Tai said with a smile. Tai walked over to his bag and dug around for some boxers. This gave me the perfect opportunity to grab a towel that had been laying on the desk chair and hit Tai's butt with it. He yelled out and nearly dropped his towel.

"Shit dude! That hurt!"He exclaimed. I giggled. He quickly slipped his boxers on and pushed me on to the bed. He straddled me.

"You know whats going to happen now Matt"He asked.

"Um no"I anwsered uneasily. But the anwser soon came when Tai started tickling my ribs.

"T T Tai! S Stop! M M M Mercy!!!!"I yelled out. I felt like my lungs were going to burst.

"Ok"Tai said in a sad voice and gave me the puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off.

"Now Tai, were both mature adults now, this horseplay is not acceptable." I said in a mature voice. Tai snorted.

"If were mature adults then the Queen of England just went by the window on a flying pig."He said with a grin.

"Excellent point"I said. We walked into the kitchen, both of our stomachs growling. I pulled out some poptarts.

"Eh this looks edible"I said lazily and plopped down in a chair. Tai grabbed a poptart and headed towards the couch and turned on the TV.  
I followed behind him. He clicked through some channels and found some anime show.

"Tai, what the hell is this?"I asked, since you know the show looked really badly drawn.

"Trigun" He anwsered not even looking at me. (A/N Hahahaha! That,ashley, is for calling the digimon movie crappily drawn)  
After about two episodes Tai turned off the TV.

"Oh thank god! I thought I had lost you!"I said. Tai rolled his eyes.

"So what do you want to do?"He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Lets go visit Izzy"I said.

"Why? And get the pants bored of us?"Tai said with a groan.

"Well we could visit Sora"I suggested with a smirk.

"NO! Anything but that!"He gasped. I laughed.

"Well how bout we call up Davis and Ken?" I said innocently.

"Yeah they're fun"He said. I picked up the phone and dialed Davis.

"Hello?"Davis said groggily.

"Hey Davis, it's Matt"I said, amused that I had woken him up.

"What do you want?"He groaned.

"Well Tai and I were wondering if you, Ken, Tai and I wanted to hang out."I said, restraining myself from laughing.

"Sure! I'll call Ken"His voice brighten. I could hear the smile in his voice. I laughed.

"Ok then, we can meet at the park in about an hour ok?" I said.

"Sure, see ya later."He said. I hung up and looked at Tai, who to my surprise, was crying quietly. I rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

" What's wrong"I asked in a soothing voice.

"E e everything"He cried. "Don't worry! It will all be good in the end!"I said, I couldn't stand seeing Tai so sad like this.

"B but what if I I lose everyone?"He said.

"You'll always have me"I said. He looked up and I wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you so much Matt, I love you."He finished quielty. Those words, I love you, Tai may never underdstand how much that means to me. Meeting tai gave me meaning to my life, without him I would be lost and lord knows where else. I pulled him closer to me and let the tears run slowly down my face.

"What's wrong" Tai asked.

"I love you so much Tai."I said and buried my face into his shoulder."You mean so much to me." Tai pulled me on to his lap and cradled me. He wiped my tears and kissed my cheek. I felt so much relief and love in that moment, I wish it would never end. But it did and Tai and I headed to the park to meet up with Davis and Ken. When we got there, Ken was sitting on a park bench, staring off into space.

"HHHeeellllooo! Earth to Ken."Tai said waving his hand in front Ken's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry'Ken said with a small blush.

"Where's Davis?"I asked curiously.

"Well when I talked to him he was on the other line with T.K and Kari and he said it was a important conversation so he may be a bit late."Ken finished.

"Did he say what the conversation was about?"I asked uncertainly.

"No he just said he'd be a bit late."Ken said and shrugged."I hope everything's ok."

We stood in silence for a few moments and it wasn't to soon until Davis came walking up. He looked at Tai with a sad face.

"Tai, T.K and Kari told me everything."He said.  
  
TBC  
  
Dun dun dun! cliffhanger! I'll update soon so please don't hurt me! thanks to me reviewers! Yur like the coolest. and yea. so..um Please review! Sorry if i missed spell checkin or bold printin sumtin, i was in a hurry


	7. The good times and the horrid times

Disclaimer thingy: Nope i still dont own digmon cuz if i did i'd be rich and then i'd buy a pony!

Warnings:Yea same ole ole, im too lazy to keep rewritten. but this chap is gunna VIOLENT!!!!

Authors notes:Yawn Need sleep. Ok i'm sure all me reviewers are mad since I havent up dated but I have a good excuse! Ok here it goes: WEll I was plannin to update wensday the (nov) 24 BUT! right before I got the the computer, the power went out cause of the snow. So i waited and waited and sat for 56 and half hours! With no heat, no hot food, and no runnin water since we live on well water and we needed power to pump water from it. But now its back on and im warm:) Plus im going through sum 'family hardship' what ya mite call it so bare wit me. then final exams r cumin up so i was bustin my butt studyin and plus i was gone for a week in florida. so its been hella busy!!! and im like sick. Anywho FINALLY heres chap 7

Chap 7

Tai's P.O.V

**Oh crap oh crap oh crap**

"What do you mean Davis?" I asked nervously.

"About what your dad did to you and Kari."Davis said quietly. Ken had a confused looked on his face. Matt he, well he looked mad. This can't be happening I just froze up in shock. Even though I had never really thought about the fact of my friends finding out, well except for Matt, but truthfully I'd prefer if they didn't know all together, almost like this whole thing was a secret, a secret that I wanted to take to my grave. I felt my way to the bench.

"How much did they tell you?"I asked trembling, finally finding my voice. Davis shifted uncomfortably.

"Well Kari told me about the beatings and what happened when you got home. Kari said she heard you screaming and assumed..."Davis said cutting off.

I heard Ken gasp. I couldn't look at either of them. Kari had heard 'Dad' raping me? We sat there in silence.

"Davis? Could you please not tell anyone about this?"I asked. He nodded. Finally Ken spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell us?"He asked uncertainly, sounding as if I was a bomb about to explode. I felt burning tears escape my eyes. **Aw come on Tai! Pull yourself together!** But no matter how hard I tried the tears still came.

So I sat there, with my head down, arms crossed, crying.

"Because I couldn't"I said quielty, unmoving. Painful memories of 'Dad' holding a knife to Kari's throat kept me from telling anyone. I couldn't stand losing Kari. She was one of the only things I had left. I have to protect her. I felt Matt hug me tightly. I hugged him right back.

"Here, why don't we go to my place and we can play video games?"Matt suggested. We all nodded in agreemeant. So we headed off to Matt's place. It was a pretty silent trip there. We got to Matt's place and headed inside. Nobody really wanted to talk. So we sat in more silence while Matt put a game in. I was so spaced I didn't even relize that Matt had been calling my for the past few minutes.

"Huh what?" I said coming out of my stupor.

"This ain't gunna work, lets go visit TK and Kari, okay?"Matt said in a final voice.

"Sounds good" Davis said trying to cheer us up. We walked across town and got to TK's about 15 minutes later. I begun feeling a bit happier sinceI was going to get to Kari. I rang the doorbell repeatiously. The door swung open.

"What?"T.K asked in a annoyed voice, not relizing it was us. I laughed.

"Oh! Sorry Tai it's just, do you have to ring the doorbell like that? I nearly had a heart attack!"T.K apologize."Kari Tai's here!"

He yelled behind him. All the sudden we heard a loud crash. We ran in only to discover Kari toppled over a chair, on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Hm this is a new perspective of things"She said. We all laughed and I walked over to help her up.

"Ow!"She groaned.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be in pain if you didn't trip over chairs." I said.

"Oh shut up!"Kari snapped back. I watch as TK bit his hand and turned around, he shook with silent laughter.

"Oh you think this is funny hm?" Kari said to TK with her hands on her hips.

"Oh lighten up, you have to admit it was hilarious."Davis said. Kari sighed.

"What ever did I do to deserve to be stuck with 5 hormone driven boys?"Kari groaned. "Well except Ken, at least he's sane." Ken laughed but the rest of us looked at her with our arms crossed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"Davis asked in a pretend outrage.

"It means you should stop thinking with your dick and start thinking with your head!"Kari giggled and ran off while Davis chased her.

"O I do belive Davis just got told!"Ken said laughing. But I on the other was amazed that such a word would ever leave Kari's mouth, so I took action.

"YAGAMI HIKARI!"I yelled, both Kari and Davis froze. She knew she was in for it. "And since when do let such words spill from your mouth?!?!"

"Tai come on! 'Dick' techincally isn't a real swear word!"Kari argued.

"But that doesn't mean you say it!"I said. I was trying to be a good big brother."I NEVER want to hear you say that word again do you understand me?" Her eyes narrowed as if she was accepting a chanllege.

"Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!" She said happily. I stood there in awe, oblivious to the fact that she had just taken a picture of me. She began laughing.

"Sorry Tai! But it was worth it just to see your face!"She laughed and wiped a tear from her eye. She sighed and hugged me tightly, while Davis and the rest were laughing.

"Well if you think your getting off that easily, think again!"I said, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. She was very light. Kari soon began kicking and hitting in order to get down. This loosened my grip on her and she started slowly sliding down until one of her kicks hit me right were it hurts. I let go of her and dropped to the floor, howling out in pain. I heard the room burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Tai! I I didn't mean to!"Kari said frantically. I slowly got up and put on a pained smile.

"It's ok I think their both still there!"I said and looked down my pants. Kari rolled her eyes and snorted. Matt came up behind me and dragged me to the couch.

"I think you've had enough!"Matt laughed. We all sat down and things became quiet. I yawned and stretched.

Matt's P.O.V

Ok Tai can be an ass sometimes, but a funny ass. The little demostration with Kari was normal. We all settled down and plopped on the couch.

"So bored" Davis said immedately. Ken rolled his at Davis's immaturity. About a minute later the phone rang.

"I'll get it" T.K said dragging himself off the couch.

"Konichiwa" He greeted.

"Yea....yes.....no thats ok......ok arigato."He said and hung up.

"The lawyer lady person wants at her office by 4" T.K stated grimly. Kari groaned.

"Lawyer?" Ken asked.

"Yea we're taken my father to court"Kari said quietly, looking at her lap. To my surprise, and everyone else's, Ken got up and hugged Kari. Let's face it, Ken never really showed physical emotion, he usualy just smiled.

"Don't worry Kari, whatever happens, we got your back." He said in a somewhat convicing voice.

"Well, It's only bout 11:30, we still got time to burn"I said trying to take everyone's mind of the future events.

"I know! Lets go bug Yolie! She has to work today!"Davis said cheerfully. I ,personally, had never came on there little bug Yolie trips. But hey, it could be fun. We headed to Yolie's family own store and casauly walked in. Yolie had her elbows on the counter, eyes half open, staring into space.

"Hi Yolie!"Davis yelled. Yolie groaned.

"Davis please! Not today! I got in trouble last time! Either buy something or leave!"Yolie begged.

"Well if my buisness is not wanted, then I'll go else where!"Davis responed in a serious tone. Kari walked up to yolie and the two began chatting happily. We stayed till about 3. Ken and Davis left eariler since Ken had to get home. Tai and I literally had to drag Kari and T.K out, whom said were in a deep conversation. We were walking back towards T.K's place, when my cell rang. It was Mom.

"Konichiwa Mom."I greeted, it wasn't like her to call my cell.

"Matt?!?! Where are you? Are T.K and Kari with?!?!?!" She said in a paniced voice.

"Yes! T.K,Kari, and Tai are all right here! We've been at Yolie's store!" I said in a annoyed tone. Really mothers sometimes, you're gone for a few hours and they call the national guard.

"You all need to get back here immediately! It's an emergency! Don't take any alleyways, stay right where everyone can see you." She said.

"Ok, we'll see you very soon." I said. I was worried. Something must be really wrong.

"Guys, apparently we need to get back home. Mom said there some sort of emergency, to stay where everyone can see us"I said, unsure.

We ran back to Mom's place. We got in the door and Mom and Dad were sitting at the table. Which was really weird

"What's going on?"T.K asked worriedly.

"Mom's ok isn't she?"Kari blurted. She was trembling.

"Don't worry Kari, she fine, they're watching her like a hawk."Mom said.Tai looked really confused.

"Well then what's wrong"I asked, if this was joke, it wasn't funny.

"Well...we just found out, that well your father has escaped and is looking for you two and your mother." Mom said quickly.

I felt Tai grasp arm tightly, he looked really pale. Kari flew into T.K's arm and he hugged her tightly.

A/N Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger!:o sorry it was so short! I'll update as soon as I can!!!

R&R!!!!


	8. Suffering Pt 1

Disclaimer Thingie: Ok Ok! We get it! I dont own digimon and probably never will...unless.....::grins evilly::

Warnings: Ok I lied last chap, it didnt get violent but it MAY this chap i just dont know yet! but anywho rated R for languague and Taito and character death!!!! its a long one, 2 parter

A/N: Mkay, im sure yall r bout hit me wit heavy objects since i keep mispellin matt's last name Ishida, but i cant help it im not good at spelling!

::sniff sniff:: Lets see wat else, ya i no,mean cliffy, but i was tired and twitchy for some odd reason. Oh! and another thing, i no this has nuttin to do wit digimon but... HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOODED PRINCE COMES OUT JULY 16TH!!!!!! OMG IM SO HAPPY!!! ::happy dance::

ahem, on wit the story

Tai's P.O.V

**Oh mother mercy of god! This can not be happening! This...this...no!**

I was panicking so much that I didn't realize I was hyperventilating. I felt numb. The one time in my life that I feel safe, loved, and not worried for Kari's life was so quickly taken from me! I felt Matt's hands on my shoulders, he was squeezing me tightly. Kari was crying in T.K's arms.

Our lawyer, Mrs. Soraoto, had a grave expression on her face.

"The authorities are doing all they can to find him" Mrs. Soraoto said, but her voice was not very convincing.

"How long do you think it will take to find him?"Ms. Takashi asked worriedly looking over to T.K and Kari.

"Were not excalty sure"She replied. I broke in, mad as hell.

"You mean, that...that, lunatic is going to be out there waiting to kill us?" I said, trying to keep my myself from yelling.

"Mr. Yagami, you musn't put it so bluntly and try to stay calm! They are doing..." Mrs. Soraoto pleaded. I snapped.

"I DON'T CARE!!! HE SHOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! NOW HE'S OUT TO US AND YOUR TELLING ME TO STAY CALM!!! HOLY SHIT! I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND HOW ACTUALLY BAD THIS IS!!!"I screamed. I stormed out of the room and slide down by a wall and cried. (A/N i make Tai cry a lot don't i?) I heard the door open, but didn't look up. Then some one sat down beside me and spoke. It was Matt.

"Tai don't cry, please? You know I'd never let anything happen to you and Kari. I love you guys, your family to me!"Matt said and slid his arms around my waist. I couldn't speak. I buried my face into Matt's shoulder.

"Ok, how bout this, I call a cab and we go back home while these guys set it all up?" Matt suggested. I suddenly became confident, I don't know why, maybe it was because I knew Matt would always be there or that I wanted my revenge or both, but whatever it was it made me stand up and stop crying.

"No, I'm going to go in there and get revenge for what this bastard did to me."I growled. Matt gave me an encouraging pat on the back. I walked in the door with my head down.

"Sorry, I ...I don't know what got into me."I mumbled.

"It's ok Mr. Yagami."Mrs. Soraoto said with a forgiving smile. "Well we must continue, so first I would like to ask you and Ms. Yagami to tell me everything Mr. Yagami has done to you, and your mother for that fact."

I shifted uncomfortably. I really didn't want to say anything in front of everyone. I guessed Mrs. Soraoto took the hint and shooed everyone off. Soon it was just her and me.

"When did the beatings start?" She asked looking at clipboard with a pencil ready.

"W..Well when I was 11" I said not sure on what to expect. She nodded.

"And the rape? Was that just that one time or has it happen before?" she asked not looking up.

"The r..rape started when I was 11 too."I mumbled. She asked a series of questions and finally we were nearing towards the end.

"Did your father make you do anything that you found uncomfortable and or sexual in any way? Acts or stripping? Anything?" She asked, her voice was gentle. I could have died, I REALLY did not want to awnser this but at the same time I wanted sweet revenge. I sucked my courage and awnsered.

"Y..ye....yes"I mangaed to get out.

"And what excalty did he make you do?"She asked, her voice still kind and motherly.

"H..he made m..me..h..ha..have ...s..sex ...with..." said. This was really hard to get out.

"Sex with who Tai? You can do it I know you can."She encouraged. I took a deep breath.

"Kari"I said very quietly.

"You mean to tell me that your father made you perform sexual intercourse with your sibling?"She asked in slight disbelief. I merely nodded.

"Dear Jesus"She soflty exclaimed."You may go Tai, I think you've endered enough today. I walked out of her office and pasted Kari as she went in and pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Just tell her everything ok?"I said, she nodded.

"How'd it go?"Matt asked. I gave a feebly smile.

"Well I guess were going to head home Nancy ok?" Mr. Ishida said. She nodded, not even looking at him. T.K was resting his head on her shoulder and gazing off into space.

We got home at Matt's around 5. I wasn't very hungry, neither was Matt. We both sat on the couch and started watching T.V. Mr. Ishida went to take nap. The phone rang and Matt dragged himself off the couch to anwser it.

"Konnichiwa" He greeted

"Hai, this is the Ishida residence." He said

"Really?!? Hai, Hai we'll be there right when visiting hours open!"He said excitedly.

"Arigato"He finally said and hung up.

"Tai! Your mom! She's awake!"He said practcally bouncing up and down. I felt my mood ligthen. I cracked a big smile. Matt ran into his dad's room and told him the news. Matt reappered moments later and hugged me. I gave him a small thank you kiss on the cheek. We sat back down on the couch and snuggled up. It wasn't long before we were both asleep.

_dream sequence (a/n o0o0o!)_

_"No......" a voice moaned from beyond the door. I stood there, not knowing what lay behind it. The thought terrified me._

_"Be still"Said a cold voice, beyond the door. I know that voice, but he couldn't be here could he? Even if he is, he's hurting someone. What if it's Kari...or Mom?!? I burst through the door. Mother was lying there, covered in blood, while 'Father' stood over her with a blood stained knife. I screamed and he turned and looked at me. He suddenly came at me with the knife, I felt a sharp pain in my side. Then I woke._

_End of the weird, badly written dream sequence!_

I shot up, accidently hitting Matt on the way up, and looked around. **It was just a dream. But the pain? What had that been?** I looked down and saw a ballpoint pen on the couch, it must had been in Matt's pocket. I sighed, but something didn't feel right, like I was desparately needed somewhere. What if something is wrong with Mom? No, they've got her under survenlence I looked at the clock which read 7:30 AM. **7:30? Man we slept on the couch the whole night? Geez!** I gently got off the couch so wouldn't wake Matt. **He looks so cute when he's sleeping.**

He was curled up in ball. I pulled the blanket up to his neck and kissed his cheek. I decided to head for the our apartment since I was still feeling weird. Nothing was unusual on the way over there. People were getting ready for the workday ahead. I figured I'd call Matt when I got to the apartment so he wouldn't freak out, even though he probably freak out anyways since I am alone. To my surprise the door was unlock. I slowly opened it, not knowing what to except, but the sit I saw was horrific. Mom in fact was lying on the floor covered in blood. I rushed over to her and began crying. She slowly opened her eyes.

"T..Tai?" She asked slowly, her voice faint.

"Sh..Sh...I I'm here" I said and held her hand. She had blood coming out of her mouth.

"T..Tai...take..care of..Kari for me..o..k?"She said slowly

"I'm not going to leave you! You can make it! I know you can!"I sobbed. I began singing softly to her. She smiled and closed her eyes. I held her close while she took her last breath.

"How nice of you to join us Tai" A drawling voice came from the front door.

A/N o0o0o0o! Sad!!!!! ok theres gunna be a bit of Tai's P.O.V in the beggining of chap 9 mkay? I'll update as soon as I can!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	9. Suffering Pt 2

Disclaimer: Nope still dont own!

Warnings: Violence! Ahhhh! otherwise same same

A/N Ok i think we all no who the mystery person at the end. but yea sall good im happy cuz im on a snow day! anywho life sucks ass. Sorry i havent updated in such a long time. I tried starting another story (digimon of course) yea that didnt work so im gunna take it down i think im still debating.

(i bet no one even reads the author notes!:D)

On with the story!

_Life is like a walk in the park, you never know who you may meet or what you may step in._

Chap 9 (?)

Tai's P.O.V A/N still!

I stared into the into the face of the man who had made my life hell. I couldn't bare it. He has taken everything I held dear. I stood in utter shock. 'Father' laughed maliciuosly.

"I knew you'd come back to me, you can't live without me! Admit it, you like what I do to you! "He said. How could he be saying this? What happened to the dad I used to know? The one who took care of the family, the one was always there if I needed help. But now is when I needed help more then ever and he was the one who was causing the problem. I couldn't speak. He struck me down. I looked up into his eyes with my tear-stained face, hoping he would realize how much pain he has caused, but it was a useless attempt. He just grinned evilly and kicked me in the stomach. I felt something cold against my temple, like metal.

"Don't worry Tai, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be with your dear mother." He said slyly. I quickly realized it was a gun he was holding to my head. I let out a sob. He hit me over my head with the gun. Everything faded to black....

Matt's P.O.V

Where the hell is Tai??? I looked around franticly for him. I called T.K

"Moshi Moshi" T.K greeted.

"T.K! Is Tai over there?"I asked totally panicking.

"No why?" He asked.

"I can't find him anywhere!"I said on the verge of tears, what if his father has got him or...he probably just went to visit his mother. I calmed a bit.

"Matt calm down! We'll find him! He probably just went for a walk!" T.K said soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess, but I'd feel better if I knew where he was." I said.

"Well, how bout this. I'll meet you in park and we'll look for him." T.k bargained.

"Does Kari want to come?" I asked.

"She's sleeping, she needs her sleep." T.k anwsered.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the park in 15 minutes, Bye." I said and hung up. I still felt worried. **Why didn't he leave a note? Or call or something?** I hurrieldy got a jakcet on and headed to the park. I was first to arrive. I sat on a bench impatiently. T.k ran up.

"Sorry, Kari woke and was wanted to where I was going." He huffed, apparently out of breath. "Well shall we start looking?" I nodded and started calling out for Tai around the park.

"TAI!!!" I called, but no response. The feeling of worry in my stomach worsened.

"TAI,WHERE ARE YOU???" T.k shouted in the other direction. This is hopeless! I groaned. He obviuosly wasn't in the park.

"Maybe he went to visit Sora?"T.k suggested.

"Tai isn't talking to her" I said still looking around.

"Why? I thought they were dating." T.k asked.

"No, they broke up awhile ago." I said annoyed. "You know T.k, you can be so behind sometimes I'm surprised you don't run into your own ass."

"Hey!" T.k protested and punched my arm." Well excuse me for not butting into people's love lives!"

"I don't 'butt in' they tell me about whether I care or not. And most times I don't." I said walking to the exit of the park, T.k right behind. **Though I did care when Tai and Sora were dating, I was so happy when they broke up**.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that" T.k scoffed.

"Like you should be talking! You and Kari were looking pretty cozy at the hostpital." I shot back. We were waiting for the light at a crosswalk. T.k mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out, but his cheeks were red.

"Whats that?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

" I said maybe thats because were dating."He said, still rather quiet.

"About time" I laughed and walked across the street.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He asked angerily (sp i no! so just lay off!)

"Where are we going?" I asked ignoring T.k's last comment.

"No clue, you're the one telling me where to go." T.k said arms crossed. A little flag popped up in my head.** Tai's apartment.** It was weird like Tai was telling me this.

"Tai's apartment!" I blurted out and started running towards it.

"Hold up!" T.k yelled after me. We got to the steps and I jolted up them. T,k and I finally got to Tai's floor. Something just didn't feel right. We cautiosly approach the front door. There was a foul odor emitting from it. (ooo big word!) I reached out and grabbed the handle and slowly turned it. (graphic description ahead! sortaWarning!!!) The scene was horrifc. Blood everywhere. I heard T.k gag and run to side of the rail and breath deeply.

"Oh..god." He stuttered. I walked inside, stepping over what looked to be blood stained clothes. These are still warm.

"Oh god! Tai!" I screamed. I heard a whimper coming from the couch. I looked over to see Tai, blood covered, naked, and dying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another person lying on the ground, it was small form but still big enough to be an adult. I walked over to it and knelt down. It was Mrs. Yagami. I put my hand over my mouth and choked. I felt for a pulse, there was none. I slolwy backed off and stumbled.

"T..K c..call fo..r help." I said shaking. T.k pulled out his cell phone and was screaming into the phone, but I didn't pay attention.

"Tai? Tai can you hear me?" I asked letting tears flow my face. He felt so cold and there were deep gashes and bruises all over his body.

"Ya..ma?" He asked, coughing up a large amount of blood.

"I'm here" I said grabbing his hand.

"Yama , i..f i don't m..ake it.I love you." He said struggling. He was drowning in his own blood.

"No Tai, your not going to die! Y..You can't! I won't let you!" I cried. He smiled slightly. I heard T.k cry out in the distant.

"Matt!" He screamed." It's Mr. Yagami!" I froze and looked up expecting him to be staring down at me, but he wasn't. I looked over the couch and saw T.k standing in front of Tai and Kari's bedroom, T.k was extremely pale. I got up ran to T.k to grab him away from Mr. Yagami, but Mr.Yagami was on the ground, his face covered in blood. He was dead,I noticed the gun by the couch. Tai! I ran back over to him, he was gasping for breath. The paramedics came through the door.

"Oh god! What happened?" Paramedic one asked in digust. I didn't listen. He ran over along with another paramedic and pushed me out of the way. I stumbled back.

"We need back up!" Paramedic one yelled to the other. A thrid paramedic came in with a strecher. They got Tai on the strechter and got him out the door. T.k and I followed in hot pursuit. They got Tai in the amubluance.

"We're coming too!" I yelled.

"Well hurry up and get in!" Paramedic one yelled. The thrid paramedic was staying at the apartment, taking pictures for evidence. Paramedic one was driving and paramedic two began working, hooking up IV's and putting tubes in his mouth and nose. After he started cleaning Tai's wound. He swore.

"Shit! He's going into cardiac arrest.!"

I felt my whole world come crashing down.

Yea yea I no cliffhanger, im such a bitch. This chap is so short! poo! well ill update as soon as i can! R&R!!!


	10. recovery

Disclaimer: I dont own digimon. Dude, r their seriously ppl out there who think any of us do?

Warnings: It's R! What the hell do expect? Little kids shoo! Angst, taito etc

A/N: A big thanks to all my reviewers! You guys so totally rock!

Sonic2005

Tamara2178

Agumon2005

InfynitiStar

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction

darkdemoncat

Arsinen

ashley blusummers

Sailor Epyon

Kenren19

skimmie

Night Shadow

Bronwen

FireieGurl

Redvind

yoko kikiou

Emma

Candi sweet as

Takato the dreamer

And i forgot anyone me sorry! im like half awake rite now and still have health homework. Okay to anwser Tamara's question, Yea i did some brief research on child abuse and its said that the most common reason a parent abuses a child is because the parent was mistreated as a child himself/herself causing them to mistreat their own children. About the grammar mistakes ash, shut up! if i want to spell wrong i will! lol jm i was never to bright at spellin. sigh wat else? o yea to Colder then Ice, sorry you feel that way I think I know rape is serious but its a free country and I shall do wat i please and if your going to flame me could ya not swear so much? Well enough with my daily rambling! On with the story! Tally Ho!

Chapter 10!

Tai's P.O.V

_I felt like I was floating, it was a wonderful feeling, but strange all the same. I had no idea where I was, or what I had been doing before hand. But I didn't want to leave this place, it was warm and made me feel loved. It was glorious. I heard voices all the sudden, to whom they belong, I didn't know. I tried looking around, but couldn't. To my suprise, a shock went through me. It's as if it was bringing me back to reality, I remember what had happened. Dad was there and Mom...Oh my god! Mom! I tried screaming for her but couldn't. I tried moving, but no avail. It was like I was trapped in my mind._

_"There not much we can do but pray" A mascular voice stated in a grieving tone. Pray? Pray about what? I'm right here! This was annoying me, they were all ignoring me! The glorious feeling had left me, I felt weak. I wanted it to end, like my body had had enough, but then their was another voice, it was sad and yet it some how comforted me._

_"Tai? Tai can you hear me? Tai, I love you, please don't go. I can't be without you, you know that. Please please come back to me." It said in a whisper. I know this voice, it sounds so familiar, but who? I racked my brain for the anwser but couldn't seem to find it. It confused me, was I going somewhere this person wasn't? What in god's name was going on? I wanted the awnser! My impatience grew, but I knew the awnser wasn't coming, so I sat in my mind, alone..._

Matt's P.O.V

"Tai? Tai can you hear me? Tai, I love you, please don't go. I can't be without you, you know that. Please please come back to me." I begged. Tai was on life support. **How could I let this happen? I let him down. I let everyone down.** Kari and the others were on the way after hearing what had happened. The police were questioning T.k, since I didn't cooperate. I layed my head softly on Tai's bed, next to his hand. I let my silent tears flow down my face and on to the sheet. I heard the door and a loud sob.

"Oh my god! Tai!" It was Kari. She collapsed beside him and put her hands in her face. T.k bent down beside her and held her, he was crying too. A paled face Mrs. Takashi walked in after them.

"Matt, I..I'm so sorry" She said quietly and placed her hand on my shoulder. I didn't even look up.

"It's not your fault..it's mine" I said in a whisper. She choked out a sob.

"Oh! Matt! It's not your fault! I..." She said, but I cut her off.

"Yes it is, I let him slip through my fingers, I should have watched him more carefully and..an" I said crying. Mom patted me on the back lovingly.

"Shh, mato" Mom said. I know she's trying her best but I'm beyond help now. I noticed that Kari had crawled up to Tai's bedside and was looking at me. I stared right back at her.

"M..Matt? Where's Mom?" She asked, trembling. It struck me like lighting, **she didn't know. How am I suppose to tell her that her mother is dead?** I swallowed and my words stumbled. I could see the tears swelling up in her eyes.

"K..Kari she, um, well you see..." I said tripping over the truth, I looked at T.K for help. He must have gotten the message and took Kari by the hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kari, she...didn't make it" He exhaled. There was a sudden scream from Kari as she collasped, yet again, sobbing. T.K sat next to her and held her closely. I felt so sorry for Kari, first Tai, now her mother.

Three days had past since the accident. It felt as if time was going extra slow. I never left Tai's bedside, thats is only to go to the bathroom. On the thrid day the doctor came in.

"Well, I have some bad news." He sighed. I glared at him. **how could he tell us bad news? As if we aren't feeling like shit already.**

"We are going to have to detach the life support." The doctor said. I snapped.

"WHAT? THIS IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING HIM ALIVE! AND YOU WANT TO TAKE IT AWAY? THAT'S MURDER!" I yelled. T.k held me back from attacking him.

"I know this is hard! But we have to, it's the only way to prove that he's not brain dead." He explained. I shakily sat down.

"O...ok."I said still shaking.

"We have to pull the plug, if he's still alive then he will breath on his own, but if he doesn't then..." He said, coughing at the end. A nurse was in there as well. I looked over her shoulder which revealed a death certificate. The doctor reached over to plug.

"Ready nurse?" He asked, she nodded. I held Tai's hand tightly and watched the heart monitor. Kari was in T.k's arms. Mom was right behind me, holding my shoulder. The doctor softly pulled the plug. I watched as Tai's heart slowed down.

**God no please please**. I started shaking. There was a choking sound and Tai took a deep breath.His heart slowly came back up to it's regular pace. I started crying out of pure joy. I hugged Tai, as did Kari. I've never felt so happy in my life! It was like finding out Tai loved me all over again. We rejoyed, even though Tai was still sleeping. He woke later that day.

"mmph" He groaned. I shot up and looked at him. His eyes were opening. He looked at me for a second, as if processing who he was seeing.

"Yama?" He uncertainly asked. I smiled.

"I'm here, it's all better now." I said trying to fight my tears. He cocked his head to the side.

" Yama, you look horrible. " Tai stated. I let a cross between a sob and a laugh. It was so like Tai to say the most random things in the most serious of sitations.

"Psht, speak for yourself!" I laughed seeing the humor. He shifted uncomfortably and winced in pain.

"Are you ok? I said, worried like an overprotective mother.

"I hurt like hell" He complained. He frowned as he sat up."What happened after I like passed out?"

"Well, we got you in the ambulance and you went into cardiac arrest and...I thought I'd never see you again."I sadi finishing quietly. Tai must have seen the fear and sadness in my eyes since he hugged me as tightly as he could.

"It's ok now! I'm still here and I won't ever leave you." He lovingly said and kissed my nose. I blushed and hugged back.

"I'm hungry" Tai blurted out all the sudden. I pulled out some chips and handed them to him. He ripped open the bag viocsiouly.

"Wow Tai, you eat like an animal, well more like an animal then usual" I laughed. He looked up at me with puffed out cheeks, his eyes full of innocent.

"For your information, Yamato, my eating habiats are instinct of human nature." He said matter-o-factly. I giggled. Kari and T.k quietly walked in hand in hand. Tai and I just stared at them. T.k looked up and blushed, not expecting us to be looking at them. Tai glared at T.k.

" Um hi guys." T.k said nervously. Tai still glared.

"Tai your awake!"Kari squealed, obilvious to Tai's facial expression towards T.k. She plunged on him, nearly crushing him.

"Hi Kari!" Tai replied. It was like one of those moments you see on the lifetime channel where the siblings are reunited for the first time in years. I walked over to T.k and raised an eyebrow. He looked at his feet.

"And just what were you two up to?" I whispered.

"Just taking a um walk"He said. But that didn't seem like the truth. I dropped it though since Tai and Kari broke apart.

"So Kari, getting a little cozy with T.k hm?" He laughed. Kari hit his arm.

"Oh shut up!" She grumbled.

"Hm, I've seem to hit a sensitive spot." He said, a smug look on his face. Kari and T.k sat down, as did I. Kari looked uneasy and started tugging at her cloths. Mrs. Takakshi in and had the same reaction as Kari.

"Tai! Honey! Your awake!" She said."How do you feel?"

"I feel poked and prodded at" Tai said gesturing to the needles in his arms. She laughed.

"Well we'll get out of here soon enough"She smiled.

"So, anything new?" Tai asked and looked around. He notice Kari fiddling."Whats up Karkar?"

She shifted uneasily.

"Come on Kari, I know when somethings wrong, you can't fool me!" Tai teased.

"I'm fine really" She replied. Tai frowned.

"Please Kari? Tell me? I won't be mad or anything." Tai begged.

"Oh yes you will. I think you'd better rest." Kari sadi quietly.

"Kari" Tai said in a tone that made Kari know she wasn't leaving until she spoke up. She took a deep breath and plunged head first into complete chaos.

"Well, um I got a test back you know from the doctor you knowand well...I'm pregant." She said. Tai's eyes went as big as saucers.

Oh no! Little Kari is pregant! ah! I really need to stop the cliffies, but its just so fun! sad. Infynitistar I just read yur review, i wont call the cops on ya! the cops round here dont like me, must be that whole grocery store inccident...


	11. Your what?

Disclaimer: Dont own

Warning: Taito,Takari,Languague, Heavy fluff maybe not shure

A/N: You reviewers make me so happy! eeee! ahem anywho I made you guys wait, what can i say? im a girl turning bitter. sorry bout that but things are shitty right now. psht any ways i was reading my past chaps was amazed at how bad some of them were i mean wow! ugh i'll grow up to be a cpu ;) onwards then.

Tai's P.O.V

"Pr..Pregant?" I stuttered. **Oh no no no! Not Kari! She's still a baby herself! But who's the father?...Oh my god!**

T.K I'M GUNNA KILL YOU! I yelled, trying to attack him from my bed. Matt pinned me down, T.k looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Tai, no! It's not like that!" Kari yelled and ran over to me. I suddenly stopped.

"So you and T.K didn't...?" I asked dumbstruck.

"Of course we didn't! Do you honestly think I'd do that with T.K?"She said impatiently.

"Hey!" T.k shouted in protest.

"Sorry Teeks, I didn't mean it like that." Kari apologized. T.k still looked pretty offended.

"But I'm confused!" I whinned. Kari rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Come on T.k, let's let these two talk." Matt cut in. T.k nodded and followed him out the door. Matt gave me a small smile before leaving. Kari pulled up a chair and sat down. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Tai?"

"Hm?"

"It's you."

I closed my eyes. I had a small feeling that that was the anwser. I felt her hand on mine.

"I'm sorry Kari."

"It's not your fault"

"It is"

"It's not Tai, you didn't have a choice."

"I shouldn't have obeyed him"

"Tai, I'd rather be pregant then have you gone for ever like ..like mom..."

"It's all my fault" I put my head in my hands and cried silently tears of pain and grievence. Kari hugged me and pulled my face away from my tear strickened face.

"Tai, I know how hard this is but I know we're going to make it. So things haven't really gone the right way but..."

"Kari look at us." I cut in. " We're on the edge, we have no parents and even before then our life was dejected, we've..."

"Stop it! I just don't want to hear it! I've spent most of my life being a good person and had faith, so don't you dare take that away from me Tai!" She snapped. I became angry.

"Faith? What is there to believe in? I'm sorry Kari,I've lost all faith I've ever had. I prayed to something that was never there. All I asked was to stop the pain, but he only gave us more."

"Tai, what if he's testing us? Maybe we've gone through this for a purpose." She pleaded.

"I don't care anymore." I concluded our little debate. We sat through a insufferable stillness for what felt like an eternity. It was interrupted by a deafening noise. Matt burst the door, in which he slammed shut right afterwards. He was panting and leaning on the wall for support.

"What happened?" I asked bewildered.

"Dad...went...off...on T.k." He said inbetween breaths.

"Reason?"

"Thinks...T.k is ...father"

"And you left him out there?" Kari asked.

"Hey it was every man for himself!" Matt defended. Kari dashed out the door to retrieve T.k. Matt plopped down in the chair that Kari had recently occupied.

"So, um What happened?"I asked, unsure on how to approach the subject. Matt groaned.

"I'd have rather ate crayons, Tai, that's how bad it was. We went out there and told him Kari was pregant and Dad was like Takeru how could you and slapped him! T.k just stood there witha what the fuck just happened look on his face. Then Dad just started cussing him out! That's when I ran for my life." Matt finished.

"Damn" I said amazed.

"My thoughts exaclty"He sighed.

"So how are things?" I asked.

"Well beside the fact you nearly died, crappy as usually." Matt laid his head on my bad. I began stroking his hair. It was really soft and shiny.

"Your hair is so fluffy Yama! Like little bunnies!"

"Little bunnies?" He asked.

"Yeah! It's like fluffy and cute!" I sounded like a little school girl.

"I think you need to lay off the painkillers, Tai"

"But they make me feel fuzzy!

"My god! What have they turned you into?"He laughed as he put his hand on my forehead. I pulled his hand down past my cheek, enjoying the sensation. Matt slowly began caressing my cheek in soft motions. It was quite relaxing. His soft fingers gracefully past my lips, sending shivers down my spine. I traced my hand along his pink lips as he had mine. I saw a shade of pink appear on his face. I smiled at the reaction. He brought his lips to mine and kissed them softly. I giggled for a brief moment only to be cut off by a passionate kiss from Matt. I graudually slipped my weak arms around his pale neck. It was beautiful really. I forgot all my cares, worries and fears. My love for Matt had immersed my mind. We broke appart for air and I gazed intohisright blue eyes. They were full of desire and happiness along with love. He soon replaced his lips back over mine. I felt his hands going up my gown, past my hips and up to my chest. It tickled slightly. I shifted under his touch. I began nibbling on Yama"s lower lip. He let a quiet moan and smiled, this action drived him crazy. To get revenge he traced his fingers gently along my collar bone.

"Yama...oh..." Was all I could get out. His graceful fingers danced up to my shoulders and slowly started messaging them. I awoke from my stupor. I looked up to see my...dad. I shot up, gasping for air. What is he doing here?

"Tai?"Matt said worriedly.

"I ..um sorry I just ...sorry" I said still shaking, it had been a hallucination. But it still scared me. I know he's dead but I him everywhere it seems.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it was nothing, I'm sorry."

"Tai, something is bothering you I can tell"

"Just a trick of the mind" Matt grumbled something and layed his head on my bed. I yet again started stroking his hair while I was deep in thought. I looked down at Matt who had fallen asleep. I smiled. **He's been through so much over past week, it's a wonder he can even stay awake for any amount of time.** I soon fell into a fitful sleep.

A/N ok there's chap 11sorry it's shortim not sure wats gunna happen next but im up for suggestions! R&R!


	12. Cards

Disclaimer: Me el no Owno

Warning: Same ol' Same ol'

A/N: um...i totally understand if you have various weapons to kill me with. I didnt want to abandon this story and i hadnt plan to. I've just been going through a lot crap and needed some time to think through stuff. I'm a bit better now and am ready to get back on track. thanks to all ya'll how have stayed with it. You guys rock! ;)

Chap 12

Matt's P.O.V

I dozed off on Tai's after our little 'ahem' interaction. It hurts to see Tai so scared. I wish he'd just tell me what's wrong, It's not like I'll be mad or anything, he knows that, or at least I think he does... I frowned and slowly opened my eyes. I felt Tai's hand on my head I looked up to see him in a peaceful sleep. It made me smile. I slowly pulled my head up and lode around. The shades on the door had been pulled and the clock read 8:16 P.M. Wo, I was tired. Well figured, I haven't slept properly since...ah screw it, my brain hurts. I groaned and stumbled towards the bathroom nexts to Tai's bed. It wasn't very private, the door was a curtain. I walked in and yanked it shut with a little difficultly. A few seconds later I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.I nearly jumped outta my skin.

"Ah!" I yelp like a little dog. All the sudden I heard laughing

"Yama, you're so weird some times" Tai giggled. Ass. I finished up and turned to face Tai. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled the curtain shut for him. I proceded to sit on his bed and wait. He emerged and crawled on the bed and sat in my lap.

"Why hello Yama! I didn't see you there!" He giggled. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off. He went back to his side and pulled out a deck of cards.

"We shall play go fish!" he annouced.

"Good, becasue that's like the only thing I know how to play." I mumbled.

"Gasp! Is it true! Yama has not mastered the art of card games! Well slap me and color me pink!"

"Oh bite me Tai" I grumbled. Tai just laughed as I sat and pouted.

"Oh get on with the damn game already!"I snapped. Tai began to deal.

"Ok you go first." He stated. I gazed down at my cards. Ten, three, queen, six, eight, five, and a jack.

"Uh, Do you have a...three?"

"Nope, Go fish!" Tai said. i grumbled and picked up a card. It was an eight.

"OH! In your face Tai! I got a pair!" I squealed. Tai just smiled.

"That's ok, I'll already have two pairs."

"What! Not cool!" I yelled. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, do you have a jack?"

"What if I do?" I questioned.

"Then you hand it over"

"And what if I don't?" I was slightly scooting away from him while I was questioning.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to tickle you until you do" I stopped dead.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would"

"Fine! You can have your damn card!" I grumbled. God I suck at this game. This went on until T.K came in.

"Oh thank god! You've come to rescue me from Tai and his cards!" I told him. T.K just looked at me weird.

"Um sure, but I'm here cause Kari won't talk to me, or anyone for that matter" T.K said. Tai groaned.

"Girls and hormones." He grumbled.

"Not to mention pregancy hormones" I added. Tai groaned even louder.

"Fine I'll go talk to her."

"Do you want me to come?" I asked. Tai shook his head.

"Knowing her, it probably will turn out ugly, not something you want to see."

"Well ok then, have fun." I said as he walked out the door. I laid down on Tai's bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Matt?"

"Hm?"

"You seem distant, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing just the usual"

"Uh huh" T.k said, not believing me. I grumbled and walked out of the room and headed down the hall. A familar voice caught my ear.

"Well Tai, what do you want me to do? Have an abortion?" Kari. She sounded so angry. I knew it was wrong for me to stay but somehow I couldn't get my body to move.

"Kari, I don't know! It's just, if you have this child, you're...you're risking it! You heard what the doctor said! Inbred children ususally are born with serious health problems!" Tai yelled. What the fuck? Inbred? Oh God! So this must mean Tai's dad is the father! I shuddered. There was a sigh.

"I know, but I don't think I could live with the fact I that I killed a child." I heard crying now. It was getting harder to hear.

"Kari, a...as the father of the child, I want you to get an abortion. I'm not saying I'm all for abortions, b...but at your age and size, pregancy could do some major damage on you, a..and I don't want to lose you." Tai began to cry. As..the father of the child? Tai...father of Kari's baby? This was all too much to take. I ran down the hall and into the bathroom. I stood there looking in the mirror, while my brain went a million miles mintue. I couldn't seem to catch my breath. My reflection blurred and all went black...

"Matt?...Matt?" A voice called. I opened my eyes and blinked. Tai was right in front of my face.


End file.
